


A good idea

by Peonymangoes



Series: Fic reqs [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bobby, Even my non smut fanfics probably not as vanilla as this lol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Literally the most vanilla thing i have ever written, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tender Sex, Top Hanbin, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: "Quit fighting over me like i'm some property! I don't like it at all! Besides, neither of you are my type anyway! And, if you are so desperate, why don't you guys just fuck each other!"With that, she's gone along with his dignity and all he's left with is Jiwon.Aka:Hanbin and Jiwon try to get it on with the same girl at the bar, but end up getting it on with eachother instead  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	A good idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/gifts).

> A request from @WhimsyGarnet. I really hope you like this! 
> 
> Also im sorry the title is so shitty lol.

It was nights like these that Hanbin enjoyed the most; the sound of people talking in the background crowding a few areas, but not so much so that it felt suffocating and he couldn't hear himself think. There's a slew of young people just like him, drinking and having fun, but once again, it wasn't overcrowded. It was just perfect. 

He takes his time drinking the pint of beer he's got, perhaps it was his third one so far, eyeing up the crowd and spots one girl in particular amongst a group a girls, probably her friends. She was average height, slim, long hair and big, dark eyes. He thinks he might just go and talk to her, she looks really cute and seems like she would be a fun time especially with the way she's dancing right now. 

"Why don't you go talk to her ey?" 

Yunhyeong, the fellow bartender who Hanbin sometimes chats with and who gives him discounts on his drinks. And who has been watching him watch this random girl apparently. 

"What?" 

"Stop pretending, you're so obvious. You've been staring holes at her for like forever. Go shoot your shot dude!" 

With that he manages to lean over the counter and pat Hanbin firmly on the back before retracting and whizzing off somewhere else before he can get hit back. Damn, annoying idiot... at least his drink was cheap. 

He downs the last of the glass and decides to slide up to the girl, maybe try and shoot his shot, like Yunhyeong said. Even if it doesn't work out, say she's not interested or she has a boyfriend it'll be fine, he could always pursue someone else or do something else. If he even feels like it, that is. 

He manages to glide across the room and onto the middle of the dancefloor where said girl was just hanging about, they make eye contact and he flashes her a bright smile, and she returns it. Thats's a good sign right? 

"Hey," He starts off, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "How are you?" 

"Oh i'm fine, thank you." She says and he continues before she can turn away. 

"That's cool, i'm Hanbin by the way. Can i get your name?" 

"I'm Daisy. Are you here alone?" 

Oh now he's getting somewhere. This was great, this adorable, pretty little thing was going to be walking out of the bar with him to a love hotel and then having brunch dates and then they would hopefully have lots in common and become a couple together. 

"Yeah i am actually i usua-" 

"Hey gorgeous what are you doing here like this? I'm Jiwon, can i get your name too sweetheart?" 

Someone, not only talks to Daisy but he has the audacity to wrap a hand around her waist and pull away from Hanbin and snuggled up against him instead. And he's been interrupted too. 

"Don't mind if i snatch her away~" 

Daisy giggles next to him and looks a little startled. She shoots Hanbin an apologetic look. 

Oh he was so not having this. He was not going to let this girl out of his hold, he wasn't going to find anyone this good looking for a while. Maybe it was the alcolhol, maybe it was his male insticts coming through wanting to protect, he didn't know but he did know that he wanted the earth to just swallow him into the ground when he let those words leave his mouth. 

"Actually, i do." He snaps and his hand lingers awkwardly, not knowing whether he was crossing a boundry or not if he pulled her back, technically they were just strangers, he couldn't really do anything much. 

"Oh, do you? What she's your girl or something, pretty boy?"

This guy- Jiwon bites back, looking at him smugly, their eyes meet and something like electricity goes through him, tingling down his spine. He blames the frustration he feels. Hanbin now gets a look at him too; long-ish, wavy black hair, sharp cheekbones, wider  
shoulders and he's slightly shorter than himself. And damn, he's hot. Jiwon probably has a better chance with the girl than he does. 

"Uh- well no but um... i-" 

As expected, he starts stuttering and mumbling like a fool. Goddammit, he should've just kept quiet and let this guy waltz the girl away, why did he open his stupid, big mouth in the first place. In fact he shouldn't have even walked up to the dancefloor, just stayed sitting down enjoying Yunhyeong's thirty percent off staff discount to his heart's content.

"Um, well, no, but, um, i what?" He teases back, mimicking his nervous tone, voice going all high pitched and squeaky. 

Daisy, who he momentarily forgot about, still wedged between the two suddenly twists her way out of Jiwon's grip and scowls at them both. 

"Quit fighting over me like i'm some property! I don't like it at all! Besides, neither of you are my type anyway! And, if you are so desperate, why don't you guys just fuck each other! Ugh." 

With that, she's gone along with his dignity and all he's left with is Jiwon. 

He's about to walk of himself when a hand holds onto his arm. 

"Wha-"

"Hey pretty boy~ can i get your name?" 

This fucker smirks at him and slides across the floor so now their bodies are almost in contact with each other. 

"Absolutely not." He tries to turn around and walk off but Jiwon's got his hands around him. 

"What the fuck? Let go dude." 

"That girl had a good suggestion. It's been awhile since i've done it with a guy." 

"Uh, i think i'd rather not i-" 

"Really? You don't want a piece of this?" Jiwon pouts with his pretty lips and looks up at him with fake sad eyes. Pretty eyes. He can see through the gap of Jiwon's v neck t-shirt, a pair of delectable toned pecs and abs were what he could see. Damn it this guy really was hot.

"I- i don't know." 

"Hey don't worry about it, we don't actually have to if you don't wanna but what i said is true. You're hot and i wanna be fucked, so whatcha say sweetheart?" 

Damn Jiwon and his freaking nicknames and damn him because now he really wants to fuck him now. 

"Stop saying stuff like that." He whines instead. 

"What stuff pretty boy? What's upsetting you angel?" 

Hanbin wraps his arms around Jiwon and leans down, and lets out a muffled scream into his chest. 

"Let's just go." He mumbles softly into his warm, rock hard chest. 

"Okay." Jiwon chuckles. It's a nice laugh he thinks. He doesn't care if he's made a fool of himself so far tonight, he likes hugging Jiwon like this, even if they're just strangers. 

Yunhyeong estatically waves goodbye at him as they leave and it seems like Daisy is attempting to shoot her shot at the bartender, winking at him as he passes her a colourful cocktail. Poor girl, if only she knew he was as straight as a circle.

When they get into their room, ignoring the how it was very obvious the receptionist was getting some late night fun of his own underneath the table, Jiwon insists on having a shower. 

While waiting for him, hearing the water run Hanbin sits idly on the bed. He doesn't usually do this, only when he felt like it, which was rare. He didn't know why he agreed to go with Jiwon, he could've been a muderer for all he knew and yet something about the man had drawn him in. 

Jiwon comes out of the shower and sight is almost enough to cause Hanbin to start salivating. A toned tan body, barely covered by a bathrobe, wet hair in his eyes- even he can feel himself staring but he can't help it. 

"Enjoying the view i see." 

"So what? We're gonna do it anyway." 

"Having sex you mean?" 

"Yeah whatever." With that Hanbin takes on his clothes, shirt first until he's just left in his underwear. 

"Wow, and still you're staring at me." 

Hanbin blushes at his words. He was fit, nicely toned but not as much as Jiwon was and a little lankier than him too. 

"Come on, take the boxers off." 

"Then take off the bathrobe." 

"Certainly." 

They take off their clothes at the same time and Hanbin can't help the shit eating grin that creeps it's way up his face when Jiwon looks down. If there's anything he's proud of about himself, one answer would be his dick. Not to brag or anything but he was... well endowed to say the least.

"Woah dude, you're fucking hung." 

"You're not bad yourself either." 

"Fucking put your dick in me right now jesus christ." 

Hanbin lays Jiwon down on the bed and he starts nibbling on his neck right away, making him gasp.

"Lube?" 

"You're not gonna let me suck you off or something first?" 

"Do it later. I wanna suck yours first. Then i'll fuck you. Then do whatever i guess." 

"Wow i'm loving this dirty talk." 

"Oh shut up." He snatches the tiny bottle from Jiwon's hands and uncaps it. Before he uses any though his mouth his already on his cock. 

A pair of hands already thread through his hair as he works on Jiwon's cock, with the man letting out a moan above him. 

"Aaahhahh~ shit that's nice. You do this often?" 

Hanbin lets go of the dick with a pop sound. "Maybe i shouldn't talk while i'm sucking your dick. But to answer your question, no not really." 

Hanbin gets a large dollop of lube on his fingers and is about to put some on Jiwon but he stops him.

"You don't need too much. I already did most of the work in the shower." 

Hanbin puts a finger in and feels that it's looser than he thought it would be. 

"Is that why you had lube on you in the bathroom? And why you took so damn long?" 

Jiwon just lets out a laugh that quickly turns into a moan as Hanbin works his finger through. 

"O-oh god..." 

"Is it good?" 

Jiwon nods and grabs onto his wrist. 

"Enough of that, fuck me now." 

"But i've barely started!" 

"Shut up! Fuck me now!" 

Jiwon's flipped over onto his stomach with his arms twisted behind him, hooked onto Hanbin's arm. He gets close, nuzzling him almost, face in the crook of his neck, just below his ear.

"That's not how you ask for things..." Hanbin tuts. "Ask for it nicely and i will." 

Hanbin's really hoping Jiwon won't laugh at him when he doesn't respond, it took some courage to do that. 

Instead, he gets a reaction way better than what he expected. 

"Please." Jiwon tilts his head and looks at him eyes alluring, face flushed and voice sultry and rough. "Please fuck me Hanbin." 

"Good." 

'Oh thank fuck' runs through his mind.

Jiwon whines and Hanbin wastes no time to finally start fucking him. Dick lined up against his entrance he's ready to start when Jiwon pipes up once again. 

"You don't need to treat me like i'm glass, it's okay to go a little rough." 

"Noted." Both sigh contently as he fully bottoms out, his hips making contact with Jiwon's behind. 

"Keep going i'm good." 

Hanbin doesn't bother to reply, he just starts thrusting harshly, snapping his hips and Jiwon starts moaning immediately. 

"Is it good? You like it?" 

"Yes." He breathes out "So fucking good, oh keeping going." 

Hanbin buries his head into the crook of Jiwon's shoulder, peppering light kisses onto his upper back and shoulder blades. 

Jiwon turns and their lips meet and it's the first time that night they've kissed. It's like a flame has burst inside of him when they do because now he fucks into him even harder and his angle might've changed as Jiwon nearly screams, begging him not to stop. 

He's tight and warm and it all feels heavenly as he grips onto Jiwon's hips, feeling warm skin under his hands. He wants to feel more, he wants both of them to feel more. He doesn't even know what it is he wants but this is a feeling he wants to keep forever. 

He pulls out for a second, paying no mind to Jiwon's whine and lightly manuvers him onto his back. 

"Wrap your arms around me, hold me close." 

"Aw that's cute. I didn't know you were this vanilla." 

But Jiwon slings his arms around his neck anyway and his legs are encircled across his waist, only making it easier for Hanbin to go deeper, hitting against his prostate even better.

"A-aah! There!" 

He leaves sloppy kisses onto the column of his neck and he can feel Jiwon sucking a hickey onto his. If he looks down he can see Jiwon's wonderfully blissed out face perfectly with his fluttering eyes and mouth open slightly ajar letting out- dare he say- sexy, breathy moans. Or maybe Jiwon was just sexy in general. And don't even get him started on how his dick feels; Jiwon cleching around it was already enough to make his head spin. 

A hook up has never felt this intense before, especially with a stranger who he had never known prior. This, with Jiwon was absolutly phenominal and he had to keep reminding himself that they hadn't even known eachother for a day yet, amidst all of the mind hazing pleasure. 

"Ah gonna cum soon." He mumbles against Jiwon's chest. 

"Me too, so close." 

Jiwon's moaning louder now and his breaths are sharper than before and they both know it won't be long before they both crack. 

Hanbin comes first with a shout, moving his hips violently, desperately chasing his high, temporarily forgetting about Jiwon, who comes shortly after, riding the shockwaves of his oragasm too, his hand stroking his member through it. 

-

"So, how i'd do? I'd say pretty good." 

"Yeah pretty good." 

"Maybe we can do this again sometime? If you want to?" 

"Sure but eurgh, i feel gross now. I'm sticky and sweaty." 

"Take a shower." 

"But i already had one before this." He pouts. 

Hanbin would say something but he's already falling asleep. 

In the morning, unsuprisingly they both get up later than what they should be and with neither of them having plans for the day, they decide to get brunch.

-

**Author's Note:**

> The first of quite a few reqs. I didn't actually think people were even gonna read and ask for stuff so im kinda overwhelmed lol. Anyway to anyone who reads this i hope u liked it!
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
